Dib's Revenge NEWLY REDONE
by Loser inc. member Mars
Summary: Mild violence same old thing as the first one but MUCH MUCH MUCH BETTER


Hello Peoples! I have finally re-done my fic. I hope you enjoy the NEW version.  
  
By the way I do not own INVADER ZIM IN ANYWAY even though I wish I did.  
  
Dib's Revenge  
  
Dib toppled into the hall; his feet tripping over themselves.  
  
He had been chasing after Zim all the way from his house to school in a frantic attempt to save his sister.  
  
He stopped caught his breath and then turned the corner and saw Zim with Gaz.  
  
It was just this morning Gaz told Dib that she hated him.  
  
Told him she couldn't care less if a alien really did come down and take him away, but despite all that she had said, Dib still was here, ready to risk his life for her.  
  
Dib frowned as he noticed the look of satisfaction on Zim's face. In one hand he had Gaz and in the other a laser gun.  
  
"Watch it Zim, you don't know what that laser gun does!" Dib took a step forward and Zim laughed evilly.  
  
"Don't know what it does....!" Zim paused slightly before continuing, "Actually I really don't...But it will destroy your puny pathetic sister, and I'm sure of that!"  
  
Gaz who was pounding away at her game slave 2 didn't seem to care that she was in a life threatening situation.  
  
"Give me back my sister!" Dib yelped as he leaped at Zim. Zim pointed the gun at Dib and it wasn't long before a shiny ray of pure energy shot out of it and directly toward Dib.  
  
Before Dib could figure out what had happened, he was on the floor and was gasping for breath. "What did you do to...to...me!" Dib managed to whisper.  
  
Zim Ran out of the hall way, leaving Dib by himself.  
  
Gaz along with the laser gun were still attached to Zim's hands.  
  
Dib crawled into the nearby bathroom, guilt spread through out his system as he looked in the mirror.  
  
At first he screamed.  
  
When you look into the mirror and you don't see anything back, you would scream too.  
  
"I'm DEAD!" Dib yelled as he ran around the bathroom frantically.  
  
Then in a desperate attempt to find himself he bumped into the wall and hit his knee.  
  
Red blood seeped from it.  
  
"Wait if I'm really dead, I couldn't bleed! And I'm bleeding!"  
  
He looked in the mirror again and amused with his discovery came to a conclusion.  
  
"I'm just invisible!" Dib cleaned off the blood from his Knee and ran out of the boy's bathroom.  
  
Dib thought a lot as he ran to Zim's hide out.  
  
He thought about his dad, his sis, his mom....  
  
But most of all he thought about his new secret ability.  
  
He was invisible, therefore invincible.  
  
"This is the day you will pay!" Dib stuttered as he spotted Zim's house.  
  
It was slightly slanted and a little too...obvious.  
  
"Who has Gnomes in their lawns these days?" Dib said kicking it.  
  
He fell backward surprised to find a sting of pain hit him, "It's steel, that things steel! That's not normal!"  
  
Dib walked over to the door and lifted his hand.  
  
What was he about to do? Knock on the door? Knock on it? Knock on a kidnapper more so an alien's door? He wasn't going to fall for any tricks.  
  
Dib opened the door and slid in.  
  
Before he even turned his head an unfamiliar voice broke his eardrums.  
  
"Ooooo...whose dat?" Dib shuddered as he saw a robot 1 inch from his face starring at him.  
  
It was in deep thought, and finally its blue empty eyes turned a dark murderess red.  
  
"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" Dib gazed at the thing as it ran around the house in a crazy manner bumping into chairs and tripping over a remote which had been tossed and used to many times.  
  
Then after it had gotten no response it drop to the floor, in a heap of metal and rolled over to the spot it had been previously.  
  
"That was close." Dib said sighing.  
  
"What was close Gir?" Zim said as he walked in tripping over the remote like the metal creature had done.  
  
Dib held his breath as Zim slowly passed by him.  
  
"So what was close?" Zim said as he strolled close to Gir.  
  
The metal robot starred at the blank screen of the TV for several moments before it answered.  
  
Gir went up to Zim and pulled Zim toward himself, "I see dead peoples!" Gir said doing two back flips out of the room and running toward the kitchen.  
  
Zim confused but not fascinated turned around and headed back where he had entered.  
  
"This is my one chance I can't screw this up!" Dib said whispering to himself.  
  
He quietly followed Zim hoping that he wouldn't notice him.  
  
Dib watched as Zim walked toward a trash can. "Take me to my lab!" Zim said allowed.  
  
Zim suddenly fell through the floor and was gone.  
  
"Great how am I supposed to do that?" Dib said worried.  
  
Suddenly the metal creature he had seen before approached him.  
  
He was slurping a brain freezy, and enjoying every last bit of it.  
  
"Hmmmm....." Gir said as he tossed the empty cup behind him.  
  
He toppled to the trash can and said, "TAKE ME TO THE LAB!" his voice which had been a squeaky voice had spontaneously changed to a lower voice which resembled Zim's voice.  
  
Suddenly Dib grabbed onto Gir and they both slid down the tube. "AHHHHH!" Dib yelled as Gir crawled on top of his head.  
  
"Woo who!" Gir screamed his voice a now high pitched squeaky siren.  
  
For moment Dib and Gir tumbled and then they were both spit out of the tunnel and into the lab.  
  
Dib's mouth dropped to its maximum as he noticed his surroundings.  
  
"I'm in his lab!" Dib shouted as his gleeful eyes retreated from one side of the lab to the other.  
  
"That's funny Gir I didn't know you could change the way your voice sounds." Dib flinched as Zim came up from behind him.  
  
Dib who had just remembered the robot beside him starred at it not sure if Zim was addressing him or it.  
  
"Well if your not going to answer you should know are plans are going great! Dib's despising sister is hidden and at the crack of mid night she will be sent to the tallest to be a slave! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"The tallest?" Dib said under his breath but Zim still caught it.  
  
"Yes the tallest Gir the all mighty, the rulers, my commanders! The glorious people who sent me here to this planet!" Zim put his head high and walked toward Gir.  
  
"It's a shame you don't remember them!"  
  
This time the robot spoke up, "Who huh what?" Then after a crazy spasm it stood up and walked up hitting the door on its way out.  
  
Dib starred at Zim.  
  
He never really got a glimpse of Zim with out his fake eyes and wig on.  
  
"Stupid." Zim told himself as he walked over to a chair and sat on it.  
  
Suddenly two heads appeared on the giant Tv screen.  
  
One had Purple eyes and one had Red.  
  
"Zim we expect all is going well?" Purple said holding in his laugh.  
  
"Oh that was good let me try! Did you capture the girl for us to feast on?" Red and Purple snickered as Zim responded.  
  
"Yes My tallest I have the rocket and the girl."  
  
"And what about that boy?" Purple asked.  
  
"Dib he's not going to bother me any more after his sister is sent on the rocket to outer space!  
  
Red and Purple snickered and fell to the ground roaring with laugher, "Yes well continue on your quest." Red said.  
  
"Yes continue make us proud!" Purple added.  
  
They both reached for the button and to turn off the screen and it went blank.  
  
"YOUR NOT TAKING MY SISTER!" Dib yelled as he charged at Zim  
  
Zim startled by the body slam and the yell shook his head and took out his laser gun.  
  
"Where are you intruder what do you want?" Dib circled Zim with angry eyes.  
  
And then he leaped at the back of him with full force.  
  
"This is for my sister!" Dib yelled as he pinned Zim.  
  
~ One of my reviews clearly stated that my piece of writing needed work. And after looking at it I strongly agreed. So I re-did it totally and now I think its better. I might leave the original on there just so you can see how much it improved.  
  
But plz if you want to flame me don't be shy I appreciate when some one tells me there point of view.  
  
It always helps me out.  
  
So, As long as I still get good reviews write me bad ones.  
  
~Trying my best to take over the world  
  
Mars 


End file.
